


Devil in Heels

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is a stripper and Matt can't take his eyes off her while she presents her number, by the end of it he's fascinated with her, but as fast as she appeared, she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this two days ago for a friend, I haven't wrote pearlet in months. I kept Violet/her because it was pointless to change to Jason/him just at end, he's basically being his drag queen self, so... Enjoy! Till next Sunday! xx

The lack of light on the place made it have a secret air about it, private. Matt played with the glass on his hand, making the ice cubes hit each other but the sound wasn’t audible as a song played louder at the club. 

He was sitting alone at a booth, a small stage were in front of him. The sound of heels made him look up, and he saw a frame in the dark, not so far from where he sat but it was dark enough for him to see nothing besides that.

One step and he saw the heels, red, just the tip of them as a long grey dress covered most of it, red sparkle patterns and details were all over the dress. Another step and he saw the curve of the hips, leading to a small waist. The strapless dress fitted the body perfectly, and a pair of gloves was all the way up the arms in the same color. Waiting a second longer and taking another step forward, he saw the face, red lips and beautiful brown eyes stared at him, she had a red headpiece and the hair was in a bun.

A playful beat started as a delicate voice sung a few words, with both hands on her hips, she walked in to the small space she had, with her eyes on Matt. She bend over a little and placed two hands on her knees, bringing it up slowly all over her body and swinging her hips.

She moved her shoulders to the beat and held the tip of her left glove, taking it off quick and effortlessly, as she kept moving her hips and the other hand traveled through her body. She then took of a piece of the dress, the piece covering her right boob, revealing a black fabric underneath.

She turned on her back, dancing to the beat of the song and took off the right glove, then she pulled off another piece of the dress, near her hips. Turning her back again, she swirled, taking the top body piece off completely, revealing a black corset underneath it. Other man threw money at her, since she was taking her clothes off and they couldn’t put the bills on it.

She moved around the stage a bit more, swinging her hips and showing off her body as Matt watched her every move. Placing a hand on her knee, she pulled it up slowly and teasingly, till her hips, proceeding to step off the dress and carry it behind her with both hands. She laid it on the floor just to lay above it right after, lifting her legs up and moving them seductively.

She undid one of the pairs of her stocking, swirling around again and taking off both pieces that covered her boobs, showing two red kisses covering her nipples, one in each. She undid the other pair of the stocking, as she danced around a bit more. She turned on her back again as her hands went down on her body, and she held the now open corset, and she played with it on her back, sliding it down her ass and then dropping it away.

Matt heard giggles, whistles but he continued to focus on her, nothing around him was interesting as this. She walked on the stage with a black pantie, she removed another piece of fabric on it, showing it was smaller. She pretend she had a small mirror on hand and checked on her hand the reflect of herself, and then the lights went out and so did she.

The shadows of the shoes leaving the stage were faster than Matt could process and when his body reacted, it was gone, she had left. He was left there speechless, he wanted to reach her but now that seemed impossible. He was fascinated with her eyes, her body and how it moved. As another girl came in and started to dance, Matt finished his drink and left, disappointed to say the least.

On his way out while putting his black leather jacket on, he heard a giggle and then he turned around, looking for the sound. He saw the pale profile, dark curls reaching her shoulders, legs crossed under a black shirt, showing her beautiful legs. When he came to himself he was already one step away from her.

A bartender came by, pulling a drink in front of her. “I got this.” Matt said as he gave the bartender a bill, paying for the drink.

“I’m not a hooker.” She said annoyed, without looking at Matt.

“I didn’t said you are.” Matt said in his defense. 

“But you thought about it,” She said as she played with the straw of her drink. “Everyone does.”

“I didn’t.” He said sincerely.

“Just clarifying it then,” She shrugged. “Do you think you are the first guy chasing after me at the club?”

“With a performance like that I know I’m not.” He said, and he saw her lips curl into a smile, that quickly fade away as she put her unbothered face back on. “Can I?” Matt asked while he pointed to the stool next to her.

“I’m not like those girls.” She said after taking a sip of her drink and shrugged.

“I’m aware of that,” Matt said and sat, decided to take it as a yes. “They’re boring.”

She turned around on her stool, turning her body and sitting in Matt’s direction. It was the first time she was genuinely looking at him, and Matt felt her gaze, almost looking deep in his soul. She was discretely checking every bit of him.

“What’s your name?” She asked, giving a look that could make anyone confess a crime they didn’t commit.

“Matt.” He answered. “And you are…?”

“Violet.” She said. “What do you want, Matt?”

“Talk? And maybe get to know more about you.” Matt answered and she looked at him suspiciously, like she was considering give him the privilege to talk to her or not.

“Okay.” She said after a while. Matt bought them another drink, and he could see she was still containing herself, showing him a facade that she had to put every time she performed, for every man that talked to her after a show, every one that bought her a drink… She was being polite, and that’s not what Matt wanted.

“Could you pretend that I’m not the typical guy that pays your a drink after a show because he wants to fuck you and actually enjoy the conversation and talk to me like we were in another place?”

“Don’t you?” Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know what I meant,” Matt said, she knew the answer but he didn’t wanted to feel so disposable. “Or I can just walk out and leave you alone, if you prefer so.”

“I’m not really much of a talker, honestly.” Violet said, Matt nodded and proceed to leave, but Violet placed a hand on his knee, he looked at her and understood the signal, he sat back and she gave a smile as she moved on her chair, clearly not used to open up about her.

They talked, and Matt saw her smile as she got more comfortable and put her facade away, she made a exception. She was beautiful, she was fascinating, the more they talked Matt couldn’t help to be attracted to her as a whole. Her eyes glowed, as if there was something deeper behind it, they were captivating.

“I got to go.” Violet said as she finished her drink.

“Okay, I will walk you out.” Matt paid for the drinks and stood up, ready to follow her.

Violet stood up from her stool and Matt was there in front of her, just a step away, she caught herself looking to his lips, and then she looked at his eyes, just to find it was fixed on her lips too. They stood there for a minute, looking at each other, felling the proximity of their bodies, Matt wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he didn’t.

She leaned in forward, her nose touched Matt’s and she could feel his breathing as he looked down at her. Violet grabbed her purse and then turned around, she smiled as she knew Matt couldn’t see and walked out of the club. 

Matt was still standing there, he smiled and then saw Violet near the door, he followed her. When he got out, Violet was standing outside with a smug smile on her face.

“You told me to pretend you were not the typical guy that buys me a drink because he wants to fuck me, if you were, I would have kissed you.” Violet said.

“That was the only way you could give me a chance, you’re not an easy one.” Matt admitted. 

“So do you want to?” Violet asked, her look was challenging but Matt didn’t fell for it this time.

Matt laughed and walked the steps that were between them, he looked at Violet for a second before holding her face with both hands and kissing her. Slowly, Violet kissed him and determined the rhythm as she parted their lips and the kiss got deeper.

“Can I take you home?” Matt asked when they parted, breathlessly.

Violet nodded and they signed for a taxi a few times before getting one, they got in and Violet told the driver her address. Matt kissed her neck and leaned in, his hands going up on her thighs as Violet placed her hands on his neck while they kissed through the ride.

Violet closed the door and dropped her purse on the floor as Matt pressed her against the door with his body, kissing her again. She pulled her arms around his neck as his hands went down her body and pulled her thighs up, Violet placed them around Matt’s waist and he held her, she sucked his bottom lip and bite it after.

“Ahead,” She said between the kiss, and Matt turned around, holding Violet on his arms as he walked blindly on the unknown place. “Left,” Violet said again, they entered a small hall. “Right,” The door was open but it didn’t stopped Matt to bump into it. “There.” Violet parted just to indicate the bed behind them.

Matt carefully laid Violet on it and she moved upwards, he removed her shoes and his. He took his jacket and shirt off, Violet admired his body before he leaned over her, reaching for her lips again. Her nails found his back as Matt kissed her neck, sucking it and hearing her moan softly.

She pulled her arms up and Matt pulled her shirt off, taking the bra off right away. He smiled surprised as he saw a piercing in one nipple, he looked at Violet and bite into it, pulling it far a bit. She groaned in protest and Matt let go, he moved his mouth to the other nipple and slowly licked around it before sucking, hearing Violet gasp.

His hands touched her smooth skin, moving down on her hips and pulling down the skirt until it was completely off. Matt licked over the fabric of her pantie, teasing Violet as he saw she was hard. He then took her panties off and leaned down between her legs, his fingers curling around her cock.

Violet arched her back as Matt’s tongue slide up, down and around her. He sucked the tip just to pull it inside his mouth after, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks around her. She held on the sheets for dear life while Matt stroked her, the tip of his tongue now teasing her hole.

Matt filled his mouth with her cock again and looked up to see Violet breathing heavily, eyes shut and red cheeks, he sucked her and made circles with his finger around her hole. The stimulation made her shiver and feel her throat dry, she felt it coming. Violet cried out loud and Matt looked at her just in time to see her face when he felt her coming into his mouth.

He swallowed all of her load as Violet tried to catch her breath, Matt loved how she looked. He leaned down and kissed her, Violet’s parted lips moaned into his mouth. Matt held her by the waist and turned her around on the bed, he placed a kiss on her back as Violet laid there, recovering.

Matt took off his pants and underwear, grabbed a condom from his wallet and put it on his dick that was begging to be touched. Violet looked up from her shoulder and saw Matt positioning on the edge of the bed, she raised her ass up and stood on her knees as she placed her face on the pillow, eager for what was going to come.

He grabbed one cheek and squeezed it, hearing a sultry moan. Matt parted the cheeks and licked Violet’s hole with the tip of his tongue, he played with a tip of his finger around it. He pulled one finger in with ease, he moved it in and out for Violet to adjust and then he add another one. He moved then inside her until she was relaxed, he pulled it out and placed his cock with her hole, sliding inside her slowly as Violet held on the pillows.

Once he was fully inside her, Matt’s hand went through Violet’s back until it found her hair, Matt grabbed as much as he could and pulled it, making Violet moan and support herself on her elbows. He moved inside her, increasing his rhythm according to Violet’s moans.

With the other hand he reached down and grabbed Violet’s dick, the touch made her tremble, and Matt continued to move deep inside her. He stroked it slowly, passing his thumb around the head and feeling the precum. He let go of her hair and brought both of his hands to her waist, as Matt held Violet and thrusted into her deeper, reaching the spot inside her.

“Fuck, Matt.” Violet moaned helplessly.

Matt continued to hit it and Violet’s moans got higher as they both got closer, Matt hit her harder one last time and came, he continued to move inside her and Violet reached down, stroking herself and coming right after, her breathing cut through gaps as she came over the sheets. Matt felt her sudden tightness around him and it made him moan, as he moved slowly and then pulled his dick out of Violet, he tied the condom and pulled it away.

He fell into the bed by her side, with his eyes closed as they both were breathless. Violet opened her always slowly as her breathing got still, she looked at Matt and his eyes were opening too. She smiled at him, a little flushed, Matt pulled her, their lips brushing against the other softly, slowly. Violet leaned her head against Matt’s chest and closed her eyes while Matt put an arm around her body and took a deep breath, his eyelids closing right after.

There was no warm body underneath her when she woke up, he left, Violet thought. She rolled on the bed to the other side, determined to sleep a bit more when she heard a sound and a smell made its way to her bedroom. She frowned and got up sleepy, walking out of the room to the sound.

Violet walked to the kitchen and found Matt there, wearing an apron and nothing besides that, while he made something in the oven. He must had felt the presence because he turned around just as Violet arrived.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Matt said when he looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I got hungry, sorry.”

“What are you doing?” Violet leaned against the kitchen counter as she watched Matt cook.

“I made pancakes, and eggs, and bacon. That’s pretty much all I can cook.” Matt said as he put the said foods on plates and took it to the table. He pulled a chair for Violet and she sat on it, Matt joined and sat across her. 

They ate in silence, smiling at each other occasionally while chewing their food. The sunlight illuminated the space and the day outside looked beautiful. When they were done, Violet helped Matt to put the dishes on the sink and save the rest of the food. Matt took off his apron when his domestic duties were done, and only then he remembered he was naked because Violet was smiling as she looked down on him.

“I’m going to take a shower…” Violet said. “You can join, if you want.”

She left again, leaving Matt behind smiling at himself. He already had no clothes on, so he might as well join her, the idea didn’t sound bad at all. When he entered the bathroom, the water was running and Violet had her eyes closed underneath it. She opened it and saw Matt, who stepped forward, getting under the water and leaning in to kiss Violet, she placed her arms around his neck and pressed her wet body against his.


End file.
